


Beautiful Christmas for us

by KimKazumi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Jonghyun - Freeform, Jongyu, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Sweet, jinki - Freeform, youwillmelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKazumi/pseuds/KimKazumi
Summary: Jonghyun has been for few months a homeless. It seemed that his Christmas day will be awful, but what if he would find someone who will change his life?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Christmas for us

A young man with blond hair was sitting under the tree on the bench. He was curled in his coat which he held tightly near his body, wrapped it so tightly over his body. He felt so much cold, it was Christmas day... the cold was getting worse and worse. He breathed out and watched a wisp of vapor that came out from his mouth.

"Why is it here so much cold over me..." he whispered and shivered.

He watched as happy couples crossed the road and disappeared behind the corner. He bent his head and tried to hide in his coat more. It wasn't helpful at all. The worst winter ever, he thought.

"Appa, are we going to buy a cake?" He heard a soft tiny kid's voice.

"Yes, sweetheart, but we have to buy also rice and vegetables, I forgot that we ran out of it."

"Yes! But also the cake! Oh appa, look..."

The man heard that steps stopped just somewhere near him. He stiffened and curled himself more into his coat. They will laugh at him, he knew it. But nothing like that came. Just footsteps away. It was also possible, just walk away and tell to your kid that it is just some outcast man.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired man took his son a bit far.

"Honey, you can't talk like this... and not point at others," he smiled and knelt.

"But appa, who was it? Why was he sitting on that bench? So alone?" The little boy blinked and looked at his dad.

"Maybe he doesn't have a home, sweetheart," the man kissed the boy's cheek.

"But we have Christmas today... no one should be alone! Appa, why don't we help him?" The boy blinked.

"Honey, we don't know him..." but the man stopped talking when his son had tears in his eyes. "Let's buy something home and I will think about it, okay?"

"Okay appa," the boy nodded.

"And don't cry," the man smiled, stroked his son's cheeks and they walked into the shopping center where they bought rice, vegetables, fruits and some sweet cakes.

On their way back, there, on the bench, was still sitting poor boy curled in his coat. He was maybe shivering even more and people around him even didn't look at him. No one seemed to care about the young boy. If they looked at him, they gave him weird looks and that was all. The man nodded at his son and smiled. His son blinked but ran to the boy.

"Hi! Will you go with us?!" He smiled widely when the boy on the bench got startled and jumped a bit away from the kid.

"H-hi... g-go?" He stammered and in fear looked at the boy and then at the man who came closer.

"Minnie, you can't yell like this," the man sighed chuckling

"Hello, I am Lee Jinki, this is my son, Lee Taemin... Minnie wants you to go with us," the man, Jinki, smiled.

"Um... what? I... no... why you would take someone unknown... into your house..." the blond-haired man shook his head and shivered.

"But today is Christmas day! And no one should stay alone! Please! Please!" Taemin pouted and tilted his head on one side cutely. "I will show you my plushies! And the toys!" He added happily and threw puppy's eyes at the boy who bit his lip looking at Taemin, Jinki, and again at Taemin.

"You… don't know me… little man," the blond-haired boy smiled sadly.

"So... what's your name?" Taemin pouted.

"Jonghyun..." he whispered and lowered his head.

"Jonghyunnie! Now we know your name and you have to go with us!" Taemin giggled and took Hyun's hand.

Jinki sighed and shook his head smiling. His son was energic today, his love for Christmas was strong. Jjong blinked and looked at Taemin and then at Jinki.

"Your hand is so cold, you have to go with us," Tae pouted and Jonghyun sighed. "That would be because of this winter," he smiled a bit.

"Let's go home, Minnie, lead the way," Jinki smiled at his son and then looked at Jonghyun when he came closer and patted his shoulder. "You too," he winked.

Jonghyun blinked, bit his lip, and looked at bags that Jinki had in his hands. "Should I... help you?" He asked and Jinki's heart melted.

"No, it's okay, just go with Minnie, he has keys," Jinki smiled and followed the duo.

Taemin was smiling happily the whole way home because he got what he wanted! Jonghyun was shivering under his coat. It alarmed Jinki who came to Jjong and put his coat over Jonghyun's shoulders who blinked and looked at Jinki.

"You will… freeze, it is cold," he said shyly.

"We will be soon home and besides, I have a warm pullover," Jinki smiled and stroked Hyun's cheek when the blond-man blushed and lowered his head. "Cute," Jinki chuckled and Taemin looked at his dad and Jonghyun. "Dad!" he pouted and Jinki laughed.

"Don't be jealous, Minnie, open house," he smiled and Taemin pouted more but unlocked the door and let Jonghyun in.

Jonghyun blinked and shyly looked at Jinki who nodded at him and the blond boy took a deep breath and walked in when the warm embrace of air hugged him tightly. Jinki chuckled and with Taemin followed Jonghyun in. They took their shoes, coats, and pullovers off. Jonghyun had an old pullover on himself, almost tattered everywhere.

"You should take it off too, I will show you the bathroom and take some clothes for you so you won't freeze up and this is already a bit smelly," Jinki smiled when Jonghyun embarrassingly looked away. "I am sorry… you…" Jonghyun couldn't finish it because Jinki ruffled his hair.

"Minnie is right, it is Christmas and people should be happy, especially, when they are so young, how old are you?" Jinki smiled and put groceries where it belonged to.

“I-I am twenty-five,” Jonghyun smiled and Jinki blinked looking at him. “I thought… you look a bit younger than that,” he smiled and looked at Taemin who was watching them.

“Minnie, go, wash your hands,” Jinki smiled and Taemin pouted but walked into the bathroom.

“Everyone said it, but really, I am twenty-five,” Jonghyun smiled shyly and Jinki nodded.

“I believe you, but now, let’s go,” Jinki smiled, took Hyun’s hand and showed him the whole house when they stopped in Jinki’s bedroom and Jinki gave Jonghyun boxers, a white shirt and black jeans.

“Here, take mine, okay? In the bathroom are always clean towels,” Jinki smiled and Jonghyun bowed.

“I… thank you very much,” he whispered and walked into the bathroom when Taemin ran into the bedroom.

“Daddy! Will Santa bring something for Jjongie too? Was Jjongie a good boy? Will Santa not forget him?” he pouted and snuggled closer to his dad.

“Santa shouldn’t forget our new friend, right?” Jinki smiled and looked at the watch. “Minnie, go change and I will try to call Santa,” he smiled when Taemin happily blinked, kissed his dad, and ran into his room.

Jinki sighed, changed his clothes, and called his friend. He met Kibum in high school, now Kibum was living with his husband Minho just a few blocks away from Jinki. They should come today for dinner.

“Hey, I hope that you are not going to cancel our dinner!” he was greeted by a pouting voice from Kibum.

“Hello, no,” Jinki laughed. “I… I met a boy on the street, Minnie wanted him to spend Christmas with us today,” he started but was interrupted by Kibum’s squeak.

“YOU TOOK AN UNKNOWN MAN IN YOUR PLACE?! Lee Jinki! Where have you left your brain?!”

“Kibum, calm down, that boy is fine, he is just two years younger than me.”

“So, he is my hyung, but that doesn’t matter, hyung, I don’t want some robber just to rob your place! We are coming, now!”

“No, listen, Kibum, firstly, please, calm down, secondly… I wanted to ask you if you can bring with you something for him, I mean, you have a shop with clothes, so can you take some coupons?” Jinki sighed when Kibum stayed a bit quiet but then exhaled deeply.

“Fine, fine… but remember, if he would run away with your money, it was your fault, I warned you…”

“Well, he won’t run away, thank you, bye!”

“Bye…”

Jinki shook his head and sighed. His best friend could be sometimes even a brat, but still, they were like twins though Jinki was a bit older. He had Taemin so soon, now his son was turning five years, his mother was somewhere in America. She said that Taemin was a mistake, yes, Jinki with her was dating for a month and when they get to know that Taemin will be born, she was already in the fourth month so it wasn’t already a good time for abortion. Then Jinki won the curatorial and Taemin was his. He didn’t have it hard because his so-called girlfriend didn’t have even a possible thought about being a mum. Jinki was a happy single dad.

Jonghyun was washing, he tried to wash the dirt from him. He felt disgusting and too grateful to Jinki that he took him here. If it wouldn’t be Taemin… Jonghyun may freeze to death. It wasn’t funny outside today. His eyes were red because he was crying silently in the shower but after a few minutes he came out, wiped his body, and took on clothes. He looked at one free toothbrush and brushed his teeth with a toothpaste. He also fixed his hair and tried to wipe it enough. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip. He truly felt better now. Jonghyun put on shoes which Jinki gave him here and then walked out.

“Sir?” he called shyly and Jinki looked at him from the kitchen smiling.

“Come here, I am preparing dinner, my friends will come,” Jinki smiled, and Jonghyun bit his lip but walked to Jinki and Jinki looked at him.

“Hyunnie, why are your eyes red? Did you put in them a soap?” he asked worriedly, Jonghyun blinked, shook his head, and lowered it.

“N-no… I… am so grateful that I can spend this day with you,” Jjong whispered and his shoulders were shivering a bit.

Jinki's heart was so weak. This boy should be twenty-five, why he was acting like twenty or maybe younger?

"Jjong," Jinki smiled softly and hugged the blond boy. "Don't cry and call me Jinki, no sir, be comfortable and if you want, you can help me," he smiled when Hyun's eyes shone.

"Help with what?" he asked and Jinki chuckled when he showed the kitchen to Hyun.

"We already decorated the Christmas tree yesterday, so, today, it is the time for finishing the dinner, salmon is ready, I will finish the rice, you can cut the vegetable," Jinki smiled and Jonghyun nodded when he looked at the bowl with knife and vegetable which was prepared on the kitchen line.

“Have you ever cooked something?” Jinki smiled looking at him when the younger boy shook his head.

“Not at all, I can cook only everything with eggs or something simple with pasta,” Jjong smiled and cut cucumber and also other kinds of vegetable.

“At least something, sometimes it is also enough,” Jinki smiled and looked at Taemin who ran into the kitchen and pouted cutely.

“Daddy! I want to help too!” He whined and blinked.

“Take a sauce from the cupboard and pour it into the bowl, then you can mix it up together with Hyun,” Jinki chuckled and Hyun smiled and took the footstool when he put it next to him. “Come here,” Jjong smiled at Taemin who grinned happily and jumped on it.

Jonghyun widened his eyes and caught Taemin who laughed and Jinki shook his head sighing. “It is okay, Hyun, Taemin is good at it, he has experience at it,” Jinki chuckled and looked at Taemin.

“Minnie, be careful, and don’t do it again, arraso? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Jinki smiled and Taemin pouted but nodded.

“Okay, appa,” he smiled and helped Jonghyun who smiled and both boys were helping also Jinki.

Soon they heard a door-bell when Taemin giggled and ran to the door. Jinki looked at Jonghyun and they served dinner on the table when into the kitchen came two boys. One was blond and was carrying Taemin, another one was a tall brown-haired boy. The blond-haired watched Jonghyun with a frown when Jjong bit his lip and stepped aside. But Jinki was here, took Jonghyun around his waist and glared at the blond.

“Good evening, you two, here, I want to introduce to you Jonghyun, he will have dinner with us. Jjong, they are your dongsaengs, Kibum and Minho, my friends… and Kibum, stop with that look, you will scare Jjong,” Jinki frowned a bit.

“He better be scared, if he would do something, I will choke him even if he is my hyung,” Kibum nodded and Taemin pouted.

“No! He is my friend!” Taemin reached his hands to Jonghyun when Kibum blinked and Jjong picked Taemin in his arms when the little boy hugged Jjong around his neck.

“Kibum, it’s Christmas and if Jinki is believing, Minnie is happy, be happy too, love, stop with that,” Minho smiled and patted his boyfriend’s back.

“Fine…” Kibum sighed and nodded at Jonghyun who bit his lip and Jinki hugged him and Minnie.

“Hey, don’t worry, he is only overprotective when it comes to me,” Jinki whispered and Jjong looked at him, but softly nodded, tried to smile, and put Taemin on his chair when he sat down next to him.

Jinki smiled, sat down as well as Kibum with Minho. They wished a good meal to each other and they also pray for everything. Taemin was eating happily and sometimes glanced at the Christmas tree.

“Minnie, after dinner we will go with Hyunnie into the garden, we have to give something also to alley cats,” Jinki smiled and Taemin nodded happily.

“Yes dad, I will show to Hyunnie our little cottage there!” Taemin grinned and Jinki chuckled. “Sure, Jjong will be happy to see it, right?” Jinki smiled and looked at Hyun who was eating quietly and had red eyes, Jinki blinked and put his hand on Hyun’s shoulder.

“Hey, Jjong, what have I told you about crying,” Jinki sighed and Jjong sniffed. “I… am sorry, I don’t want to ruin this, but I am so grateful,” he whispered and Kibum exchanged looks with Minho.

He, maybe, really took him wrongly. Minho nodded at Kibum and Kibum sighed. He knew that he shouldn’t act like that but once he got badly tricked. But Jonghyun was so much different from others.

“Jonghyun, I want to say that I am sorry for earlier,” Kibum said and looked at the blond man who blinked and looked at Kibum. “I… I understand... you… I am a strange person… someone you don’t know,” he nodded and lowered his head.

“I know that it is personal, but… what happened?” Minho asked and Jinki glared at him.

“My father threw me out when he found out that… I am bisexual,” Jonghyun muttered and drank his juice. “It has been three months since I was on that street,” he added and bit his lip.

“Oh boy, is that real? Just threw away a kid, that is so stupid!” Kibum frowned and shook his head.

“Appa? What is bisexual?” Taemin looked at Jinki and Jinki blinked sighing when he looked at Minnie.

“It is someone who loves men and also women, just like uncle Minho,” he smiled and stroked his cheeks.

Taemin nodded and they soon finished their dinner. Taemin happily jumped on his feet when he stretched and took Hyun’s hands into his. “Hyungie! You are going with us!” the boy grinned and the blond-haired boy blinked and looked at two innocent eyes.

“O-okay, I will go with you,” Jonghyun smiled and stood up.

Jinki looked at Kibum and Minho and nodded at them.

“Okay, we will wash the dishes so Santa Claus won’t be scared of us,” Minho smiled and Taemin giggled, but he, Jinki, and Jonghyun walked out, but sure, they took on warm clothes first.

Meanwhile, three boys were outside, Minho and Kibum put gifts under the Christmas tree and played carols on. Then they walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes.

“Do you think that Jinki loves that boy?” Minho smiled at Kibum.

“I don’t know but when he told that he was thrown away because of being bisexual, he had shining sparks in his eyes,” Kibum smiled, kissed Minho, and wiped the plate with the cloth. Minho smiled and looked out where were Jinki and Jonghyun playing with Taemin a game “catch me if you can”.

Taemin was laughing when he tried to catch Jonghyun who slipped on snow and fell. He squeaked and Jinki laughed. “You two,” he shook his head when Taemin jumped on Jonghyun and the blond-haired boy grinned squeaking, and turned to face Minnie.

“You little devil! Wait,” Jonghyun grinned and got up with Taemin in his arms and made a plane to Taemin.

“Awieee!” Taemin squeaked happily and outstretched his arms.

“Be careful,” Jinki laughed.

“Don’t worryyyy, Hyunnie hyung is a good pilot!” Taemin laughed and Jinki smiled and shook his head.

But then, Kibum was ringing on the bell, sure, Taemin didn’t see him, he thought that it was Santa who did it!

“Santa!” Taemin squeaked, jumped down from Hyun’s embrace, and ran to the house.

“Minnie, don’t forget to take off your shoes first! It is wet!” Jinki called after him and chuckled when he turned at Jonghyun who had red cheeks and happy shining eyes.

“You are so good with kids,” Jinki smiled and hugged Jonghyun around his shoulders. “I… I am a teacher in an orphanage… or more like I was,” he sighed. “My father was a director here and fired me,” he smiled sadly.

“I will help you to find a new one, but now, let’s go home,” Jinki smiled and Jonghyun blinked but followed Jinki into the house.

They took their clothes off, warmed themselves with tea, and walked into the living room where Taemin was happily watching the tree and gifts which were under it.

“Appa! Look!” Taemin smiled happily and pointed at the tree.

“Go, Minnie, give these gifts to their owners, be our little elf,” Jinki smiled and kissed his son who giggled and looked at Jonghyun who sat down next to Jinki on the couch. Kibum and Minho were sitting on the double armchair.

Taemin looked at every gift and instead of taking the first for him, he took one where Jonghyun was written. He smiled happily and walked to Jjong who widened his eyes when he saw his name on it.

“W-what? H-how?” he stammered and looked at Minho, Kibum, and then also at Jinki who just shrugged smiling. “Santa won’t forget anytime on someone, right?” Jinki smiled and ruffled Jonghyun’s hair.

“Thank you,” Jjong whispered, blinked and Taemin giggled when he took another one, this time for himself.

It didn’t take a long time. Soon every gift had its new owner. Jonghyun had tears in his eyes and Taemin was on his lap showing him his new toys and clothes. Jinki was watching them adoringly and Kibum with Minho were exchanging looks with happy smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Jonghyun-ah,” Jinki smiled and took Jonghyun’s hand into his.

Jonghyun looked at Jinki, carefully put Taemin next to him, and hugged Jinki tightly, Jinki almost let out from his lungs last breath because the hug was just like crushing bones. But he smiled and hugged Jonghyun back, he felt something wet and cold as it touched his skin. Jinki squeezed Jonghyun in his embrace and stroked his back.

“It is alright, Jonghyunnie, you are loved, if your appa won’t give you the right love, I will give you better one, let’s stay together, I promise you that I won’t throw you, you are now our family member, you have to stay with us,” Jinki smiled and Taemin looked at them, happily squeaked and jumped around Jonghyun’s neck.

Jonghyun was starring at Jinki for a moment, then he started crying harder and hid his face in Jinki’s chest. Jinki chuckled, took a deep breath, and looked at his best friends who smiled at him, nodded, and showed him their thumbs up.

At least they could make the best Christmas for Jonghyun, Jonghyun could feel today, what he didn’t feel in his whole life. And Jinki made a little note in his mind. He had to think about one thing and it was the best day for the date in the café!

But today it was Christmas and they celebrated it later with joy and happiness. Their family was big, they were one power and one weapon with their little baby Taemin who became Jonghyun’s most favorite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Merry Christmas and happy new year!


End file.
